Forgiven Betrayal
by Solo Sagara
Summary: *Chap3 up* Heading towards Chi Ban,an unformilure face appears to warn them about a hidden ambush. Who is she? and whats she planning? Basicly flows around Wu and Wei.
1. New Faces

Forgiven Betrayal  
By Solo Sagara  
Okay,This is my first fic ever~ so diss me if you want,i just wanna know  
if i is any good at this (prolly not). So yeah,This is a Dynasty Warriors  
Fanfic,there shouldnt be no yaoi or anything but i dont know yet.   
If an idea pops in my head,and i like,then i use. I'm very slow at writing  
chapters so dont think this will be updated too often. Oh yeah,all the timelines  
and stuff dont matter to me,so everyones alive at the same time.  
--  
  
"Okay guys,set camp here,we'll continue to Chi Ban in the mornig."  
Sun Ce stated as he dismounted his horse. He had ordered to set camp in a small patch of woods about 100 miles away from Chi Ban, The town in which they were headed. Lu Xun observed the area, Thinking of how good it would be for an ambush.  
"Are you skeaming some more?" Lu Xun snaped back to reality and looked to his side to see a certain ex-pirate with a smirk across his face. "Do you ever take a break?" Lu Xun shrugged. "I..wasnt...I was just looking around.." he said as he sat down. Gan Ning just laughed. "You're so full of it,you know that?" Lu Xun just sighed. He couldnt help what he did. It was just the way he was, and he blamed Zhou Yu for that. He was too good and Lu Xun wanted to be better, or at least try to be. But maybe he was trying too hard. He never really enjoyed himself. He was constantly making new startegies for Wu. He sighed, promising himself that he would enjoy his self tomorrow at Chi Ban...or at least try to enjoy his self..  
  
--  
  
Lu Xun walked to the edge of the woods and stared into the distence. It was morning now and he was the first to rise. He stretched and let out a small yawn. "You're up bright and early...as always" Lu Xun turned to see,who else?, Gan Ning leaning against a tree. He smirked "Look whoes talking.." Lu Xun walked over to him and stood in front of him.   
"We should be moving out soon" Lu Xun stated,looking towards the camp grounds. "Lu Xun...what do you plan on doing when we arrive at Chi Ban?" Gan Ning wasnt just curious, he was also worried about Lu Xun. Worried that he wouldnt enjoy his self. Worried that he would just sit up in his room and study his startegies. He didnt want that..he wanted him to have fun,for once. Lu Xun sighed.  
"I dont know..I'll see when i get there.." he watched as Sun Ce prepaired for departure, not noticing Gan Ning's concern.  
"We should get ready" Lu Xun said as he turned to face Gan Ning once again. Gan Ning took a few steps pass him, then turned and faced him. He sneered and quickly pinned Lu Xun against the tree.   
"Listen, Lu Xun, you better have fun today or i swear to god--"  
"Sir!" A Soldier ran up and bowed "Lu Xun..uh..Sir! you are needed at the camp site" Gan Ning steped back.  
Lu Xun, stil alittle shocked by Gan Ning's actions, nodded  
"I'll...be there right away" "Yes,sir!" The soldier then returned back to camp. Gan Ning, now irritated, turned and started towards camp. Lu Xun blinked "Gan Ning--"   
"You just remember what i said..." Gan Ning mumbled, not bothering to stop.   
  
Lu Xun wondered what that was all about,its not like he never did anything else. Sure,he studied alot but what does it matter to anyone else what he does?  
((Whats the big deal?...Oh well,better attend to my duties..))  
And with that he headed back towards camp.  
  
"Sun Ce,sir" he bowed "You needed my assistence?" Sun Ce mounted his horse. "Lu Xun, I want you to lead the Supply Cart to Chi Ban" "The Supply Cart,sir?" This was strange....he was usually wanted at the Front Lines,watching for enemies.  
"Did i studder?" Lu Xun stared at the ground. "No,sir.."  
"Then carry out my orders. Lets MOVE OUT!" With that said, Sun Ce galloped off on his horse to the front lines. Lu Xun sighed as he walked over and mounted the horse set up for him. He motioned for the soldiers and the Supply Cart to follow and moved out.  
  
--  
  
((I'm a General...why should i be watching a Supply Cart?)) he thought to himself as they moved towards Chi Ban. They were about half way there now and he was bored. Nothing to do from the backlines except maybe eat whats in the cart.  
"You,Soldier!" The soldier ran up to the horse and bowed "Yes,sir?" Lu Xun pointed towards the front lines. "Go to Sun Ce and ask if he will reconsider my possition.." "Very well,sir" The soldier ran off to the frontlines. Lu Xun stared,and waited for the soldier to return.  
  
--  
  
"Lord,Sun Ce!" The soldier ran up next to Sun Ce's horse. "What is it, soldier?" Sun Ce looked down at the man. He bowed "Sir, Lord Lu Xun has asked if you would reconsider his possition."  
"No, and tell him to stop questioning my orders.." Sun Ce said as he looked back up towards the head of his horse. "Yes,lord" The soldier then bowed and made his way back towards Lu Xun.   
  
Lu Xun waited, impatiently, for the soldier to return. He was tempted to ride up to the front lines and ask Sun Ce himself. But he knew that would make trouble so he just waited. At that moment, The soldier returned and bowed. Lu Xun looked down at him. "Well?" "Sir, Lord Sun Ce has denied your request and stated that you had better stop questioning his orders."  
Lu Xun shrugged. "Very well." he hated being in the backlines but there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed and watched ahead for any sign of trouble.  
  
After awhile, they finally had Chi Ban in site. ((Finally)) Lu Xun thought. He could finally get off that damned horse. He noticed that they had stoped moving just at the towns entrance,and wondered what was going on.  
  
--  
  
"Finally...we can get some rest....hmm?" Sun Ce mumbled to himself as he motioned the army to stop. He noticed someone running towards him. It was a woman, She was beautiful. smooth black hair, pale blue eyes,and the face of a China Doll. She came to the horse and bowed. "You are Sun Ce?" she spoke with a soft voice. "That's right,and you are?" He looked down upon her from atop his horse. "Please,forgive me,but i must warn you...you mustnt go any further,CaoCao's army is waiting for you beyond that mountain." She glanced over at the mountain and then returned her view back to the man upon the horse. He himself glanced over at the mountain. "And what makes you so sure about this?" he asked as he looked back down upon her. She looked away,trying to avoid eye contact. "Well you see...I was apart of Caocao's army,I was one of his General's" Sun Ce slightly motioned,and in the blink of an eye 5 soldiers completly surrounded her. "No,please! I'm only trying to help!" She held her hands together,as if praying,up to her chest. "What reason do you have to betray your lord?" He couldnt kill her without knowing her reasons first. "Lord Sun Ce...He treated me as if i was his slave,I know i was his General but that gave him no right to do as he did" She turned her glance towards the ground. "I..i want to help you defeat him.. and his army"  
  
Sun Ce had to think about this. He didnt know if he could trust the girl. But why would she abandon her lord? Her reason seemed solid enough but something didnt seem right. ((Lu Xun wanted something to do,didnt he?)) He snickered. "Very well,But i'm gonna put you under a General's super vision" That being said,he dismounted his horse and motioned for a soldier to his side. "Soldier,go to Lu Xun and tell him i need him at the front lines." "Yes Lord" The Soldier wasted no time in doing as his lord told him to do. He retreated to the backlines with a quick haste. Sun Ce gave a signal for the 5 soldiers surrounding the maiden to step down. "Whats your name?" He asked as he walked, and stood in front of her. "My name is..Dai Shao.." She looked up at him shyly. At that moment,Zhou Yu steped forward to address Sun Ce. "Sun Ce,Do you think its wise to trust her?" Sun Ce glanced over to him. "That's what i'm gonna find out"  
  
Soon after that being said,Lu Xun road up upon his horse. "Lord Sun Ce,you wished to see me?" He dismounted his horse and bowed. "Yeah,i want you to keep an eye on this girl. She was with Caocao and has decided to join us now. She also told me that Caocao and his army are on the other side of that mountain over there,waiting for us. Her name is Dai Shao,dont let her out of your sight" Lu Xun glanced over at her then returned his view to Sun Ce. "Sir,with all-do respect,but should you really be allowing her to join our army? She could be sent here as a spy to extract information" Sun Ce shrugged. "I know that,but if what she says is true, then she can be of great use to us,duncha think?" Lu Xun sighed. Theres no point in protesting anyway. Not as long as its Sun Ce. He always was a stubborn guy. "Very well" ((At least i get away from the backlines)) Sun Ce smirked. "Good! Now,Soldiers,set camp outside of town. General's come with me to the Inn" All the soldiers saluted and went off to set camp as they was told to do. Sun Ce and the rest of the general's,except Lu Xun,headed towards the towns Inn. Zhou Yu gave her a deathly glare,He didnt believe a word she said and worried she was going to cause alot of trouble for the Wu. Gan Ning,on the other hand,found her to be quite cute,and while passing by, shot her a sly grin.  
  
Trying to hide her blush,she turned her gaze towards Lu Xun,who was standing right in front of her. He stared at her with an odd expression. "Um...you are..Lu Xun?" She spoke,trying to break the silence. "Correct" Trying to avoid eye contact,she looked towards the Inn. "You are Wu's main strategist?" Noticing how nervous she was,he decided to look around town,as to not make her even more uncomfortable. "No,that would be Zhou Yu" She snaped her gaze towards him. "Oh yes...i've heard Caocao mention him before..He is the one with long hair?" He glanced at her with an annoyed expression "Thats right" Then started towards the Inn. "Now if you dont mind,i would like to get some rest...come with me.." She blinked,alittle confused. Was he mad that she mentioned Zhou Yu? Well,it was best not to upset him more..right? "Very well.." She followed him to the Inn, lagging behind a bit.  
  
--  
  
Lu Xun stood by and waited to find out the location of his room. This wasnt a regular Inn at all,It was just a house,with a few changes. No kitchen,no living room,just 2 bed rooms and a service desk. With only 2 bedrooms,it meant they were going to have to share the rooms with one another. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce in one and Lu Xun and Gan Ning in the other. But what of the girl?  
  
It was so quiet and she hated the silence. It reminded her of the calm before the storm,or as she remembered it,the calm before the battle. "Um....Lord Lu Xun?" She finally broke the silence with her soft voice. Lu Xun turned to her. He wondered what was it this time? "Yes?" She looked upon him,but not into his eyes. "Do you suppose i'll have my own room?" He shrugged. Seeing how that would be imposible unless someone gave their room up. He sighed,knowing what this was going to lead to. "I need you in my room" She blinked and turned away hiding the small blush she felt run across her face. "What for?" He rose an eyebrow wondering what the hell was she thinking. "To tell me the locations of Caocao and his army,of course" She shrugged, feeling alittle embarrassed now. She was always one to jump to conclutions. "Yes...of course" Finally,someone appreared behind the desk. "May i help you?" The man asked,directing his question towards Lu Xun. "Yes,could you point me to the direction of my room?" The man blinked. How hard is it to find a room in a 2 room Inn? Well it was best to ask before doing anyway. The man pointed towards a door on the left of the hall,almost right across from the other room,where,if he was correct,Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were staying. He shrugged and started towards the room. Was Gan Ning already there? If he was,he was going to have to keep his mouth shut for awhile. "Come on,lets go" He mumbled as he walked towards the room,motioning for her to follow. She did just that,followed,without saying a single word. 


	2. Cao Cao's Formation

//////////  
Chapter 2  
/////////  
In the room,Lu Xun pulled up 2 chairs to the table that was there. Noticing Gan Ning was no where in sight,He sat down and pulled out a map of the area. Laying it across the table,he diped a feather in some ink and prepaired for her to point out locations of the Wei forces. "Sit" speaking softly, he looked up at her and waited for her to take a seat.  
  
She was still at the door,hesitent to sit next to him. But she didnt need him suspecting her of spying so she did as he said to do. She sat down and scooted the chair closer to the table. She took a deep breath and looked at the map. Their path went straight between 2 mountains,through a deep forest,and after that,the rest of the way was just grassy fields. They could spare all the trouble and go around the mountain but that would just prove more troublesum. If Wei figured out they were going around the mountain,they would go straight to their destination,which was to the Shu,and destroy them and have even more supplies,and more rest. Not to mention,they could call for backup. And Sun Ce and his small army didnt stand a chance against them kind of odds. Hell,they barely stood a chance now. All they needed was to catch them off guard,then they would have him,they would have Cao Cao right where they wanted him,In his grave.  
  
"Point out the locations of Cao Cao and his general's" He said softly,waiting patiently. She shrugged,trying to figure out what to do. Finally,she placed her finger on the map and pointed to the forest area. They were there,ready to fight head on? that made no sense. He had the advantage,why not attack from the side,or behind? "Cao Cao is in the back,He has his weak soldiers first,then the stronger ones,then some generals,and behind them,he stands.." She seemed rather sure of herself but still alittle hesitent. He circled the area with the feather and ink and wrote down some notes on the side. "Can you tell me what generals are there?" he asked while still writing notes. "Uh...yes.." she pointed to an area on the map,before the area with Cao Cao,towards the rear. "Xiahou Dun is here,he is to attack from the rear" She moved her finger to the opposite side of Cao Cao,in a heavily wooded area. "Xiahou Yuan is here,he is to order the archers that hide within the trees" Now his plan started to make more sense. If everyone concentrated on what lies ahead,they wouldnt even notice the generals at the rear. She moved her finger next to Cao Cao. "Sima Yi will be here,protecting Cao Cao" Staring at the map,he waited for her to point out the next general. But it seemed she had froze. "Lady Dai?" He stared at her,waiting for her to snap out of it. She blinked and looked at him. "Yes?" He pointed to the area where Cao Cao is. "You said there were general's before Caocao,who are they?"  
  
She shrugged. "You see,Lord Lu Xun...Zhang He is in that location before Caocao..but i dont want him to get hurt..he's been good to me,he treated me like i should have been treated. To betray him now would be wrong,and i couldnt bare to see him hurt.." She just stared at the map,spesificly at the location of Zhang He. "Lord Lu Xun,please promise me you wont hurt him.." He shrugged. Great,more comlications. as if fighting Cao Cao wasnt hard enough already. "That is something you will have to discuss with Sun Ce" She stood up. "Very well,and i will ask if he can also join the Wu."  
  
Lu Xun was getting alittle impatient. He wanted to get these notes down so he could start on a strategy,but she was only making matters slow. "Lady Dai,is Zhang He the only general before Cao Cao?" She looked at him then down at the map. "No,there is one more..um..its.." What? she forgot? come on! remember! its no good if you dont know who stands before your own lord. "Zhang Liao!" she shouted,almost directly into his ear. He flinched but didnt say anything about it. He wrote down the last name,and more notes. "Is that all?" ((Please say thats all)) He thought to himself,waiting for her reply. "Yes thats it" She said as she walked over and sat on the bed. "Lord Lu Xun,Is that all you need of me?"  
  
Before he could answer, There was a knock at the door. Was it Gan Ning? Where was that goof ball anyway? "Lu Xun?" Oh great,not Gan Ning, someone far superior than him. It was Zhou Yu. What could he want? Shouldnt he be resting? He got up and set the feather down,then went to the door and opened it. "Yes?" Zhou Yu walked to the center of the hall. "I need to speak with you,Shut the door" Lu Xun did as he was told,then walked over and stood next to Zhou Yu. "Did you collect any information from the girl?" Lu Xun shrugged and looked down at the floor. "Let me guess,Sun Ce appointed you the main strategist for this battle?" Zhou Yu turned to him. "That is correct,now did you collect any information or not?" Lu Xun sighed. "I have,she gave me the locations of Cao Cao and each general" Zhou Yu walked over to the door and grabed the door knob. "It is in the room?" Lu Xun didnt turn to face him. He was too angry that he stole his possition. "Yes,on the table" But he wasnt about to let Zhou Yu know.  
  
He opened the door and walked in over to the table. He glanced over at Dai but didnt say anything to her. He didnt trust her,and he wasnt about to speak with her. He looked over the map and observed Cao Cao's formation. Lu Xun finally walked into the room,But just stood next to the door. Dai looked over at Lu Xun,then back at Zhou Yu who was stil staring at the map. He rolled up the map and the notes Lu Xun had wrote,and turned towards the door. Zhou Yu noticed one of the notes had something about not harming Zhang He,and was curious as to what it was about.  
  
"Lu Xun,what is this?" He walked up to Lu Xun and showed him the note,glaring into his eyes. Lu Xun looked the note over. "Lady Dai was worried for Zhang He's safety,and she asked if i would not harm him. I told her she should speak to Lord Sun Ce about him possibly joining our army."  
  
Zhou Yu sneered. "Nonsense! there is no way we can promise such a thing. I will not allow that clawed freak to join our army." Lu Xun glared into his eyes,placing the note back into his hand. "Its not your call." Zhou Yu was furious,and Lu Xun could see it in his eyes. He didnt say anything more,and walked out,shutting the door behind him.  
  
Dai just sat there and blinked. Look at all the trouble she was causing. She felt terrible. "I'm sorry,Lord Lu Xun.." He glanced over at her,but she was staring at the floor. "Sorry?" He knew what she was sorry about,but better her explain to get it off her chest. He walked over to his chair and sat down,waiting for her reply. "I'm causing you so much trouble.."  
  
"How so?" He noticed the feather stil on the table,and decided to play with it while he listened. "Because i am here,you have to waste time by staying with me at all times..and i'm getting you into so much trouble with Zhou Yu.." He chuckled,he always seemed to be in some kind of trouble with Zhou Yu. "That is not anything new." She looked up at him,noticing the small smile on his face. "Look,you have nothing to be sorry about,i am always in trouble with Zhou Yu,And being able to help you is a pleasure." Of course,that wasnt all true. But she really had no reason to feel sorry. She smiled slightly. "Now,can you promise me you wont run off during the night?" He stood up and walked over to the door. "Um...yes of course.." She watched him,alittle confused. "Good,i wouldnt feel right sleeping in the same room with a lady."  
  
Glancing over at her one last time,he opened the door and steped out. "Goodnight,Lady Dai." With that,he shut the door. She smiled,and layed down on the bed. ((Goodnight,Lord Lu Xun)). 


	3. Room Loss

\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Chapter 3  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Lu Xun stood by the door,looking around for a few minutes. He sighed,wondering where he was going to sleep tonight. He turned towards the exit and made his way outside. He noticed Gan Ning standing at the door,leaning against the wall. Now he was going to have to break the news to him,news that he had no room to sleep in. "Hey,Lu Xun!" Lu Xun walked over and stood next to him. "Keep it down,people are trying to sleep."  
  
Gan Ning rubbed the back of his head. "Oh sorry. So why are you out here?" Lu Xun shrugged. "Lets go outside." Lu Xun walked out,and Gan Ning just followed behind. "By the way, Lu Xun, what was all that about?" Lu Xun blinked. "What was what about?" What was that goof ball talking about this time. "That stuff with you and Zhou Yu. I seen you two out in the hall." Oh great,he was watching? that snoop. Lu Xun walked down towards the towns entrance,Gan Ning followed like a loyal pet. "He just wanted to know if i had gotten any information from Lady Dai.." Gan Ning ran in front of him. "Oh,so where are you goin'?" Lu Xun stopped. Guess it was time to tell him. "Gan Ning,I gave our room to Lady Dai." Gan Ning looked at him with an odd expression. "You what?" Lu Xun just walked passed him. "You heard me" Gan Ning shrugged. "Well that still doesnt tell me where you're goin'"  
  
Lu Xun pointed towards the soldiers setting camp outside of town. "I am going to ask if they have an extra tent." Gan Ning blinked. "Are you kidding? they barely have enough for themselves." Gan Ning tapped him on the shoulder. "We're outta luck" Lu Xun looked up at the sky and shook his head. No where to sleep, No rest. "Hey, it's alright, I always thought the ground was soft" Gan Ning said, Being sarcastic of course. Lu Xun turned to him. "Gan Ning, Please." Gan Ning blinked. "What is it?" He tipped his head to the side, as if he didnt understand. "I'm sorry that i gave up our room without asking you firstly, And i'm sorry that you have no where to sleep-" Gan Ning put his hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit before he could finish his sentance. "Non-sense! I have somewhere to sleep, Right here, or even over there." Lu Xun looked down and smiled. Gan Ning, always so careless, and easy to please.  
  
Gan Ning tightened his grip on his shoulder, but just enough to get him to look up. "I only ask one thing." Lu Xun looked up and blinked. "Yes?" Gan Ning smiled, that typical, sly, careless smile. "Would you mind keeping me company?" Lu Xun was planning on doing just that. He didnt much feel like sleeping anyway. Well not anymore. "You've got a deal"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dai sat up in the bed. She couldnt sleep knowing what was going to take place in a few days. She was worried for Zhang He's safety aswell. She knew that Zhou Yu was going to some how talk Sun Ce into hating Zhang He. Sun Ce did listen to everything Zhou Yu had to say. They were blood brothers after all. She sighed. What was she going to do if things didnt go her way? 'Zhang He...i wish you safety...'  
  
She layed back down, and stared up at the celing. Hoping everything would go as planed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Zhou Yu sat at the table within his room, observing the information Lu Xun had collected from Lady Dai. He couldnt believe that Lu Xun suggested such a thing to her, that Zhang He could possibly join the Wu. It was insane. He couldnt allow this, He had to convince Sun Ce otherwise. 'How are we to withstand such a formation..' He thought to himself, seeing as it would be almost impossible to face Cao Cao's army within such an area.  
  
There is no where to take cover, or retreat. Between 2 mountains is not the place to lead an attack. Zhou Yu thought about it. Trying to come up with a strategy. It hit him. He had the perfect plan. 2 generals. Gan Ning, and Lu Xun, would go up each side of the mountain to take care of Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, and the archers. Then, Sun Ce and himself would go straight forward, as Cao Cao would expect. They would act as a divertion while Lu Xun and Gan Ning attacked from the sides. Once Cao Cao notices hes being attacked from the sides, the rest of the army will move in and attack head on. It seemed it was the only way considering their positions. So he made notes, wrote positions on the map, and prepaired the plan.  
  
Sun Ce entered the room, since he was sharing it with Zhou Yu. He was ready to get some rest, for it had been a long day, and there was a long day ahead of him. "Hey, Zhou Yu, Come up with a plan yet?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed. Zhou Yu nodded but didnt speak. He was too busy writing notes. "Really? That was fast." He stretched and layed down. He looked over at Zhou Yu and shrugged. "Hey Zhou Yu..do you think it was right of me to give Lu Xun's position to you?" Zhou Yu stoped writing and looked up. He didnt bother looking over at Sun Ce. "You did what you had to do. Handing this position to Lu Xun would have been a vague decision. We cannot afford any mistakes." Zhou Yu spoke clearly and calmly. He looked over at Sun Ce. "We have to discuss something." He said, and stood up. Sun Ce looked up at him as he walked over to the bed.  
  
"The girl, she has asked if Zhang He could join the Wu. This is clearly not acceptable, but seeing that it is not my decision to make, I leave it to you, Sun Ce. Just remember who this Zhang He is. We cannot trust one that serves the blood thirsty Cao Cao." He looked down at Sun Ce, serious as ever. Sun Ce shrugged. "Why does she want him to join us?" Zhou Yu sneered and turned away. "That is something you will have to discuss with the girl. Dont tell me you are actually considering this, Sun Ce?" Sun Ce sat up, and looked around the room. "I mean, why not? I cant judge this guy if i dont even know him, right? I'll just ask the girl the reason in the morning, right now, its bed time." Being said so bluntly, you would wonder why anyone would put him in charge. "If you insist." Were Zhou Yu's last word for the night. He went back over to the table and sat down, to continue his work. Sun Ce layed back down, and decided it was time for sleep. And thats exactly what he did. 


End file.
